


Jon's Padawan

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Star Wars/Clone Wars fanat inspired by one of blackkat's fics
Relationships: Jon Antilles & Katooni
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	Jon's Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and like a thunderbolt he falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929029) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I read [and like a thunderbolt he falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929029) a while back and adored the entire fic (seriously, go read it! Jon and Katooni and Fives and Rex! <3), but especially fell in love with Jon taking Katooni on as his padawan. Soooo sweet.
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/U55ATdKyuKM)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
